1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a metallic shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,298 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts arranged as an upper row and a lower row and respectively received in the insulative housing, and a metallic shell surrounding the insulative housing. The insulative housing has an upper wall, a lower wall and a pair of end walls connecting with the upper and lower walls. A plurality of receiving apertures are respectively defined on the upper and lower walls and running through the upper and lower walls. The metallic shell forms a plurality of retaining plates at a front edge thereof and respectively received in the receiving apertures so as to maintain the metallic shell on the insulative housing. However, as the retaining plates are totally embedded in the receiving apertures, which may increase the height of the electrical connector and not advantage for the miniaturization trend of the electrical connector. Obviously, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.